2019 - (03/11/2019) The March Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪March. 11, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Weapons obtainable in Ambuscade may now be further reforged, and there have been a variety of additions and adjustments made to automaton attachments. Read on for details. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain items obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. **Abdhaljs Matter has been added as a reward for hallmarks and badges of gallantry. ***Trade a weapon that has been reforged with Abdhaljs Anima, 5 chunks of Abdhaljs Matter, and one of the following Pulse Panoplia weapons to Gorpa-Masorpa to reforge that Ambuscade weapon into its final form. Sagasinger / Murasamemaru / Tenkomaru / Himthige / Aytanri / Adflictio / Girru / Gusterion / Dukkha / Ephemeron / Coruscanti / Asteria / Borealis / Ikarigiri / Delphinius / Chastisers / Router / Annealed Lance Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'Attachments have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **'New attachments have been added.' :::*Tension Spring V: A fire-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances attack :::: :::*Loudspeaker V: An ice-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances magic attack :::: :::*Tranquilizer IV: An ice-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances magic accuracy :::: :::*Stabilizer V: A thunder-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances accuracy :::: :::*Scope IV: A wind-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances ranged accuracy :::: :::*Magniplug: A fire-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances weapon damage :::: :::*Magniplug II: A fire-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances weapon damage :::: :::*Arcanoclutch: An ice-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances magic damage :::: :::*Arcanoclutch II: An ice-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances magic damage :::: :::*Truesights: A wind-based automaton attachment. Functionality: Enhances ranged damage :::: ::*'Certain attachments have had their elemental charge (capacity) adjusted.' ::: :*'The Following attachments will no longer consume maneuvers, and instead add burden in relation to the number of maneuvers.' Heat Capacitor / Heat Capacitor II / Barrage Turbine / Eraser :*'The Heatsink attachment will now lessen burden based on the number of maneuvers.' :*'The attachment vendors Rararoon and Yoyoroon now have a different lineup of wares for sale.' *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **A new storage slip has been added ***Storage Slip 28: Ambuscade II Tokko Knuckles / Tokko Knife / Tokko Sword / Tokko Claymore / Tokko Axe / Tokko Chopper / Tokko Scythe / Tokko Lance / Tokko Katana / Tokko Tachi / Tokko Rod / Tokko Staff / Tokko Bow / Tokko Grip Ajja Knuckles / Ajja Knife / Ajja Sword / Ajja Claymore / Ajja Axe / Ajja Chopper / Ajja Scythe / Ajja Lance / Ajja Katana / Ajja Tachi / Ajja Rod / Ajja Staff / Ajja Bow / Ajja Grip Eletta Knuckles / Eletta Knife / Eletta Sword / Eletta Claymore / Eletta Axe / Eletta Chopper / Eletta Scythe / Eletta Lance / Eletta Katana / Eletta Tachi / Eletta Rod / Eletta Staff / Eletta Bow / Eletta Grip Kaja Knuckles / Kaja Knife / Kaja Sword / Kaja Claymore / Kaja Axe / Kaja Chopper / Kaja Scythe / Kaja Lance / Kaja Katana / Kaja Tachi / Kaja Rod / Kaja Staff / Kaja Bow / Kaja Grip Karambit / Tauret / Naegling / Nandaka / Dolichenus / Lycurgos / Drepanum / Shining One / Gokotai / Hachimonji / Maxentius / Xoanon / Ullr / Khonsu / :*Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle ::*Storage Slip 22 Prishe Statue II / Eastern Umbrella System-related *'The location of the camera when riding the Levitus mount has been adjusted.' Resolved Issues The issue in the quests Kupofried's Archery Moogle Magic and Kupofried's Marksmanship Moogle Magic wherein the player would become unable to progress under *certain conditions *The issue in the Bastok Mission Xarcabard, Land of Truths, wherein an improper event would play under certain circumstances. *The issue wherein the Ballista Whitebook and Ballista Redbook would have improper durations, making it impossible to enter Diorama Abdhaljs-Ghelsba. *The issue wherein the Brenner Bluebook and Brenner Blackbook would have improper durations, making it impossible to enter Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. *An issue with an incorrect monster name. Known Issues *Improper animations occasionally occur under certain conditions when wielding a dagger. *In Sinister Reign, the alter ego of Yoran-Oran will move outside the combat area under certain conditions.